Wireless communications technologies typically allow users' terminals to directly access other apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses to operate their functions without wired connections, which much improves convenience of users of the terminals. Allowing users' terminals to perform wireless communications with apparatuses may often require parameter settings, which generally needs to be set by the users of the terminals; however, such settings are not always easy for the users of the terminals to set.
Related art technologies propose technologies require minimizing such users settings or even require no users settings for setting the wireless communications parameters in the users' terminals (e.g., Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1, for example, discloses a technology for allowing wireless communications devices to connect to the same apparatus using different wireless communications parameters. This technology suggests a management device configured to read stored information from a near field communications (NFC) chip of a user and apply different wireless communications parameters to the same apparatus to switch between settings of domestic (home) wireless communications parameters and settings of outdoor wireless communications parameters according to the read information.